Sonrisa TanMuiValentineWeek
by Angel Karamacov
Summary: "Las sonrisas de Muichirou son solo para Tanjiro." Pareja: Tanjiro x Muichirou.


"TanMui Valentine Week"

"Sonrisa"

Argumento: "Las sonrisas de Muichirou son solo para Tanjiro."

Pareja: Tanjiro x Muichirou.

Advertencias: Semi-Canon. Pretenden ubicarse en un lugar de la historia original, pero no tan apegada.

Muichirou había recuperado sus recuerdos, y no pensaba volver a perderlos. Por eso agradecía todos los días estar con vida para crear nuevos recuerdos, por hacer amigos y a los padres de Tanjiro por haber traído al mundo a alguien tan maravilloso.

Para él el sol amanecía con Tanjiro y terminaba con él. Porque le encantaba pasar tiempo con el cazador de demonios.

Y todos en la sección veían el cambio en el joven.

Pero había algo con lo que el pilar de la niebla no puede lidiar, y es que sentía muchísimos celos cuando Tanjiro le sonreía a alguien más.

Podía tolerarlo si eran dirigidas a su hermana Nezuko y Oyataka-sama, pero no toleraba cuando iban dirigidas a posibles rivales.

—¿Oye te gusta Tanjiro? —Pregunto Tokito. El pilar de la niebla mira a los cazadores de demonios inferiores, cuyo entrenamiento no había concluido en su sección.

—¡Ah, claro que no! —respondió con temor.

—¡Claro que sí! ¡Te vi muy cerca esta mañana!

—¡Estábamos entrenando!—gritó el cazador.

Todos los demás presentes se mantuvieron al margen, ya sabían que ese cazador estaba perdido.

La realidad era no era posible que existiera alguien que no fuera Tomioka, que no notara los sentimientos de Tokito...

—El solo no está acostumbrado a abrirse a otras personas, no huelo malicia en sus actos. Quiere amigos, ¿no es así Nezuko? —dijo Tanjiro tomando otra bola de arroz. La cuales Zenitsu había traído.

—Mhn mm mhn...—respondió Nezuko como confirmándolo.

...Salvo los Kamado.

—Creo que se mas de estos temas que tú, a ese chico le gustas. —dijo Zenitsu. Como si afirmara que el cielo era azul.

—Gompachiro le gusta a todo el mundo. —dijo Inosuke. Extrañamente Zenitsu sintió que Inosuke lo apoyaba.

—¿No creen que están exagerando un poco? Tokito nunca los ha lastimado a propósito, ¿verdad Nezuko?

—Hmm hnm...

Inosuke y Zenitsu se miraron, Tanjiro era demasiado puro para tener esa conversación.

Decidieron dejarlo ahí por el momento.

Y es que solo hacía falta verlo para confirmar las preferencias, mientras a los demás los trataba como soldados. A Tanjiro le dedica adorables sonrisas y un dulce tono de voz.

Pero era normal, a todos ellos también les agradaba Tanjiro o como lo habían apodado "Mama".

El pilar de la niebla había caído rendido en las piernas de Tanjiro, acurrucándose cual fiera que había encontrado calma. Mientras Tanjiro acariciaba su largo pero no por eso menos hermoso cabello.

Mientras sus amigos estaban un poco más alejados, jugando con Nezuko.

—¿Qué harás cuando venzamos a Muzan? —Pregunto Tokito. Tanjiro lo sintió inquieto.

—Bueno, a decir verdad espero que derrotar a Muzan reduzca los problemas con los demonios, pero eso no me asegura que Nezuko vuelva a ser humana. —dijo Tanjiro.

—Entonces seguirás buscando una cura para tu hermana —No fue una pregunta—. ¿Quiere decir que dejaras el cuerpo de cazadores?

—No había pensado en eso. —dijo Tanjiro.

Estuvieron en silencio un momento, el día era tan claro que contrastaba con la sombra del árbol a la que estaban.

Fue cuando Muichirou se volvió a sentar y encaró aquella situación.

—Quiero ir contigo. —dijo Tokito con seguridad.

Tanjiro no lo entendió, su reacción fue de desconcierto.

—¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas Tokito-kun?

Muichirou estaba con una imagen de serenidad, pero lo cierto es que tenía algunas dudas sobre expresar sus deseos. No era como asesinar demonios, eso era mucho más fácil.

—Cuando derrotemos a Muzan, y tengamos que buscar otro camino, quiero ir contigo a donde sea que vayas. —dijo Tokito.

Tanjiro nunca se preguntó por ello, siempre pensó que si vencía a Muzan de alguna forma todo se arreglaría, pero eso no le devolvería a su familia, no le garantiza que Nezuko fuera humana de nuevo y tal vez el cuerpo de cazadores se desintegraría.

— Un kimono. —dijo Tanjiro como si acabara de recordar algo.

—¿Qué?

—Le prometí a Nezuko que le compraría un kimono nuevo, el más bonito que pudiera encontrar —dijo Tanjiro con ilusión—. Si no te molesta, podríamos ir juntos, también te compraría algo a ti también. Sé que no suena muy emocionante, pero es importante para mí.

Muichirou se sorprendió con la idea, no porque fue inesperada, sino porque se sentía incluido en sus planes a futuro, casi como algo íntimo.

—¡Claro que es importante! —dijo Tokito con exaltación. — Ella debería tener uno o dos ¿No crees? Es una chica ¿verdad? —Con nerviosismo— Las chicas usan varios kimonos.

—Sí, lo sé. —dijo Tanjiro sin saber qué responder. De pronto el ambiente había cambiado.

Muichirou tomó un poco de coraje de su inquieto ser, para hablar una vez más.

—Y cuando estés listo, te diré un secreto. —dijo Tokito.

—¿Un secreto? —Pregunto Tanjiro con curiosidad— ¿Qué clase de secreto?

—No te lo diré, tendrás que esperar a que nos vayamos juntos.

Muichirou sonrió como cuando era un niño, solo para Tanjiro. Quien lo veía de cerca prendado de su belleza, él estaba tan feliz, que se prometió no olvidarlo nunca.

Tokito volvió a acomodarse en las piernas de su futuro amante, y se rió pensando en que no debía dejar que de sus labios escapara otra sonrisa, pero era tan difícil con Tanjiro tan cerca.

Muichirou no le había dicho a Tanjiro alguna pista sobre qué trataba el secreto, pero había olvidado una cosa. Su nariz era muy buena, así que supo inmediatamente que se trataba de su amor.

Antes lo había dejado pasar por alto, pero ahora incluso era correspondido.

Y esas conversaciones se volvieron más frecuentes entre ellos, como si planearon una vida juntos.

—Podríamos vivir en las montañas. —dijo Tokito.

—¿No tienes tu propia finca aquí? —pregunto Tanjiro.

—Sí, pero ¿sabes? no me importaría entregarla de vuelta. Me la dieron porque soy un pilar, pero cuando todo esto termine ya no seré uno. No me necesitaran, puedo ir contigo a donde sea.

—Me gusta eso, que vengas conmigo. —dijo Tanjiro.

Muichirou se sintió satisfecho con ello, pero no esperaba que Tanjiro rozara su mano con la suya.

Aún no se declaraban abiertamente, era normal verlos juntos a la sombra de un árbol, o descansando en las piernas del otro.

Tanjiro citó a Muichirou un día…

Todos los invitados en la finca del pilar de la niebla estaban ansiosos porque el romance entre ellos dos se concretara, incluso Nezuko había cortado flores para la ocasión.

Y nadie decía nada al respecto por temor a equivocarse, con excepción de Tomioka. El no entendía que pasaba, pero se lo explicarían luego de ver los resultados.

Ahora era cuando el buen oído de Zenitsu era útil, lo estaban usando para ver cómo iban las cosas, ya habían salido un poco más alejados al jardín para hablar.

—Tanjiro se está confesando...—dijo Zenitsu al resto de los interesados.

Y guardaron silencio.

Por su parte Tanjiro y Muichirou se habían alejado de sus amigos para tener un momento privado, las cosas no eran claras para ellos. Hablaron de irse juntos y de un hogar, pero no habían hablado de ellos.

Tanjiro tomó la mano de su superior, para sentirlo cerca. Y Muichirou lo miró con atención, porque siempre le parecía importante cuando se trataba de él.

Hablaron de cosas triviales, y sus manos jamás se soltaron. Ya era una costumbre, y no quería cambiarlo, en cambio querían más del otro.

—...Te prometo que siempre me esforzare, trabajaré muy duro para que puedas comer comida deliciosa. Incluso cortare flores para adornar la casa, y te ayudare a cepillar tu cabello. Quiero que seas parte de mi, no como mi amigo, sino como a quien elegí como compañero. Por eso quiero preguntarte ¿estás dispuesto a compartir tu vida conmigo?—dijo Tanjiro. Sonrojado y con las manos temblando esa era su declaración.

Muichirou sonrió como solo podía hacerlo cuando se trataba de Tanjiro, con una felicidad abrumadora. Casi queriendo llorar de la felicidad, no parecía real.

—Supongo que ya puedo decirte mi secreto...—dijo Tokito.

—Pero dijiste que…—dijo Tanjiro.

—Lo sé, pero eso ya no importa. Mis sentimientos por ti no son los de un amigo, tú eres mi persona especial. Si quiero vivir a tu lado. —dijo Tokito.

Y se acercaron para sellar aquella ocasión con un beso, el primero de todos los que tendrían. Pero los festejos dentro de la casa los distrajeron.

Tanjiro río.

—Suena como si algo muy bueno hubiese pasado ahí dentro. —dijo Tanjiro y Muichirou lo abrazo.

Nota: Hola, te agradezco por llegar hasta el final y darle una oportunidad a este pequeño.

Ten un buen día, una buena tarde o una buena noche según cuando leas esto. 3 


End file.
